There are an increasing number of patients who have trouble sleeping at night. This could be due to any of the following conditions: bruxism, night terrors, sleep apnea, narcolepsy, hypersomnia, cataplexy, restless leg syndrome, somniphobia, sleepwalking, shift work sleep disorder, and bed wetting. (See: American Academy of sleep Medicine (2001). The International Classification of Sleep Disorders, Revised (ICSD-R). ISBN 0-9657220-1-5) However, it has recently been noted that with the advent of new technologies such as smart devices and the increased stresses of living in a modern society, more and more normal individuals without the above conditions are also experiencing insomnia. A 2016 study from the Rand Corporation found the effects of sleep deprivation costs the United States (U.S.) up to $411 Billion a year. In addition, individuals who have sleep disorders have a shorter life expectancy.
Many individuals do not receive treatment for sleep disorders as they have not been properly diagnosed. The prevalence in the U.S. is estimated at 27.1% and 15% in China. (See: Cao, Xiao-Lan; Wang, Shi-Bin: Zhong, Bao-Liang; Zhang, Ling et al (2017 Feb. 4). “The prevalence of insomnia in the general population in China: A meta-analysis” PLoS ONE 12(2) doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0170772)
As common as the disorder is, the number of treatment options is limited. For example, patients who suffer from sleep apnea can use either a dental appliance or a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) machine to help. However, many patients find both apparatuses unpalatable and/or inconvenient. The dental appliance affects their jaws while the CPAP machine is large and noisy.
Other options for sleep disorders include the use of prescription drugs. These drugs include temazepam, triazolam, zaleplon, zolpidem, or trazodone are very effective in helping patients sleep but have many side effects. Side effects include the feeling of being sleepy all day, dependency, and cognitive impairment. The U.S. FDA warns that many patients should not use these drugs if they plan to drive the next day.
More natural options include melatonin. This is commonly used for patients who may want to prevent jet lag. The supplement has been shown to work well for short term use; however, no long-term data is available.
In addition to technology and stressors causing sleep impairment, drugs and alcohol also are known contributors. For example, cannabis is a drug that can cause or contribute sleep disorders. While cannabis helps induce sleep initially, it may often be challenging for patients to maintain sleep for the complete overnight period as drug levels drop and patients are unable to continue a restful night sleep.
What may be needed is a pharmaceutical composition of cannabis that promotes sleep and/or improves sleep quality while minimizing occurrences of low quality and/or restless periods of sleep.